


Our Apartment

by Sassy_assassin



Series: Dragon Age Apartment AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established relationship kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sort of sequel to Wrong Apartment. Hawke forgets his keys and climbs in through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Apartment

Fenris froze outside the door to his apartment as he heard a strange sound coming from inside. He heard a muffled curse and sighed as he recognized the voice. He opened his door to find Hawke struggling to get through the window. 

“There is a door you know.” Fenris stated.

“I couldn’t find my keys.” Hawke replied, giving Fenris a sheepish grin. Fenris stared at him unimpressed as Hawke finally managed to half fall, half crawl through the window. Hawke’s foot caught on the frame as he fell, ripping the screen. As he fell he reached out for something to steady himself, knocking into the table next to the couch. Hawke hit the floor with a thud, the sound of breaking glass accompanying him. Fenris stared down at Hawke with a raised eyebrow. 

“Looks like I’ve fallen for you.” Hawke beamed up at Fenris, who chuckled. Hawke stood up and started picking up the pieces of the picture frame he’d knocked over. 

“Do you have something against the items in my apartment?” Fenris smirked, looking at the broken picture frame. Hawke laughed, and picked up the picture that had fallen out of the frame. It was a picture of the first date he had been on with Fenris. Isabela had followed them to the coffee shop and had taken pictures of the entire event. The picture showed Isabela’s laughing face in the corner, with a flustered Hawke and smiling Fenris in the background. Hawke had spilled his coffee on himself, and a blush was creeping up onto his face while Fenris was trying not to laugh. When Isabela had sent Hawke the picture, he’d decided to frame it and give it to Fenris as a gift. The picture had been displayed in Fenris’ apartment ever since. Hawke smiled as he picked up the photo.

“This photo is absurd.” Hawke snorted. Fenris looked over from where he was picking up broken glass.

“You’re the one who gave it to me.” Fenris replied. 

“I know, and I love it. I just didn’t think you’d actually put it up.” Hawke smiled. 

“The frame matches the rest of the décor in our apartment.” Fenris deadpanned. Hawke smiled at Fenris’ statement. 

“Our apartment?” Hawke asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched as a blush crept up Fenris’ cheeks. “Not that I’m opposed to that.” Hawke reassured. "In fact, I think I like the sound of that. Our apartment." He grinned. 

“Well, you’re still going to have to fix OUR apartment window.” Fenris said, a small smile on his face. 

“Worth it.” Hawke replied, leaning down to kiss the other man.


End file.
